fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkon Stick
''Darkon Stick ''is a dark red stickmen with a dark brown outlining. He is a half dragon demi-god and DrewStick's closest friend. History Darkon Stick was an orphan when he metDrewStick. They went to school together, played together, and Drew took him in as a step brother, although, they prefer to call each others friends. One day during High School, he got into a fight near a cliff, and fell through a portal, which led him to the dimension where his father was. He was shocked and scared out of his mind when they first encountered. That was when his father, the Demi God Dragon, gave him the powers to have dragon hands, fly, and breath fire. But, in extange for such power, he had to kill those who ever tried to hurt him. He agreed, and did that. He hesitated a lot though, since he was a kind soul. He was stopped by DrewStick, who was flying solo before joining the Stick Fighters and SIW team. The had an epic clash against each other, and Darkon Stick chose to rewrite his destiny and used his power for good. Ever since then, Darkon Stick has been saving lives and eventally became the co-founder of their group of fighters, which still needs a name. Abilities *Has Dragon like hands *Has the ability to summon a dragon's head and make it breath fire on enemies *Can breath fire *Has the ability to Fly *Uses the dark powers his father taught him and uses it to damage enemies *Can use the hands to make a sheild Attacks His attacking pattern is quite different. As an auto fighter: *Can go up, grab an enemy or punch, and throw them off screen *Block an attack, but delays in the next attack by 10 seconds to recover *Swallow up an enemy's soul and steal about 20% of the enemy's health as they die *Breath Fire that makes the all enemy in contact catch on fire and slowly loose HP Upgrades *Allows Darkon Stick to charge in while recharging and tackle an enemy, making them loose HP, but as well receiving a recoil (20,000 Pts) 'Life Drain' *50% chance of Darkon draining 50% health from the enemy when he punches or throws them off screen (30,00 Pts) 'Five-Hit Combo, Darkon Style! '(Lv.3 Ultra Attack) *Darkon's Demi-God Dragon Head appears above him, breathing fire that covers the whole screen that takes away 35% of all the enemy's HP. *Adds in a posion in the fire to all enemies on the field that poisons the enemies for 10 seconds. (they take 2 damage every second) *Provides a Void Reflection for all team members that only lasts 10 seconds after the special is done. *Dragon stays above Darkon for the rest of the level, breathing fire for Darkon instead, and produces more flames and dishes out more damage. *Replenishes all Auto Fighters health. (Lv.3 Ultra Attack) Trivia * His real name was actually Zachary, but he likes to be called Darkon instead (Not true in IRL. His name is not Zachary in IRL) * When he was young, he didn't know how to make the hands disappear, so he had to stay outside while the teacher taught * Darkon is actually the one who taught Drew how to be a good cook * When Darkon first summoned the Dragon's Head, the dragon was begging for food the first second. The Dragon is actually very friendly and tells the best stories ever!